God King Miro
Information Long ago in the ancient land of Elysia there lived a noble king named Miro. Miro controlled great power and used his abilities to help create a prosperous society for his people. Long and Dutifully did Miro toil, seeking only to end the suffering of his subjects until tragedy befell his house. His wife had fallen ill during pregnancy and despite the power he wielded, Miro was unable to save her life. Grief stricken and filled with rage Miro locked himself away from his people, cursing the gods and his own inability. Over ancient tomes did Miro ruminate, seeking the secrets of forbidden power, all in a desire to take her back from death's icy grip. After many years he caught wind of an artifact, a piece of the very heavens said to contain the magic of the gods themselves, a shard of the Metatron. The following years were hard on the people, resources were squandered in fruitless searches for the shard as Miro grew ever distant. His experiments had succeeded in prolonging his own life, but at the cost of his sanity. Elysia had fallen to neglect and disrepair, famine and disease took hold on the land and his once loyal subjects began to fear and even hate their King. Nearly a century it took Miro to find the shard, a century that took its toll on both his body and his mind. Desiring the power contained within, Miro bound his very essence to the shard in an act that twisted and distorted his fragile psyche. He had succeeded, but was no longer the man he once was, no longer the husband seeking only peace for his people, instead reborn as God King Miro. What would follow became known in Elysia as "The Fall". The birth of a God proved to be the undoing of Elysia, the Mad King cut a path of destruction across the already tortured landscape. Those that were spared were forced into servitude, or used as subjects for his increasingly vile experiments. All seemed without hope, attempts at assailing Miro had proven pointless, but destiny would weave a different tale. Hidden far from the gaze of the Mad King an order of powerful warriors from across Elysia had coalesced. Calling themselves the Ouroboros, these men and women sought to bring an end to the hellscape that had engulfed their once prosperous land, but this victory would require great sacrifice. Using Miro's own dark research, the Ouroboros began the process of fusing their essence, not to artifacts but to their own swords and spears, creating from them immortal soldiers with a singular purpose, the death of the God King. It is said that Miro was defeated by the Ouroboros, that his heart, having fused with the shard of Metatron was ripped from his chest and shattered, His body impaled by countless Elysian blades, and yet still he lived. Miro was left imprisoned in eternal torment deep underground, with the Ouroboros standing a silent vigil.